livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Quick + Whitepaws: Untainted Path
This is the first book of the Quick + Whitepaws series by ^_^ Spotz ^_^ . Prolouge A tiny, beautiful black and brown she-kit sat next to a handsome, white tom kit. Their mothers sat not to far away. "Look at our kits, playing so happily." the brown one sighed.p "I know, Splash." the other one sighed, to. "I just wish we could stand here forever, and watch our kits play forever, and be carefree forever. But, I have to get back to RiverClan soon." "Goodbye, Featherwave." Splash meowed, grief in her voice, for this would be the last time she would see her best friend. Splash would be leaving soon with her twolegs, and sadly Featherwave and the whole of riverClan couldn't come. "Goodbye, Whitekit." she mewed happily to Featherwave's kit. "Aw, but Spalsh! I wanna play with Quick some more!" "No, Whitekit. We have to leave. Say goodbye." Feather wave told him, attempting scoop him up but failing as Whitekit ran over to Quick and started playing with her tail. Quick attacked his forehead with her front paws, and whitekit purred. "Come on, Whitekit! We have to leave!" Whitekit muttered darkly under his breath then mewed, "Goodbye, Quick. See ya, splash." He stalked off with his mother. "I'll miss you, Splash!" Featherwave called back over her shoulder. "You too!" Splash called. Then quieter to Quick, "We have to leave and go back to our housefolk. Were're moving today." "Woo hoo!" Quick squeaked. "where? A desert? OR a mountain? I would love to go catch eagles with Whitekit!" "No, Quick, whitekit isn't coming. Nor is Featherwave." "what?" Quick's eye started to water. "It's okay little one, we don't want to leave, but we have to. You'll never see whitekit again." "No!" Quick stepped backwards into the trees. "I'm going to find Whitekit! I'm gonna play fight with him and attack eagles on mountains and we're gonna have so much fun!" She turned and dashed away into the forest. splash pounded after her kit, screeching, running as fast as she could, but lost her only kit among the brambles and vines. All that day she would walk about the forest calling Quick's name in grief, calling hopelessly for her lost kit. Weaked by grief, she stopped int a clearing surrounded by four great oaks. She stopped dead center, on top of a huge rock, and lay there, crying more than you would think a cat could cry. She had lost her only kit. Chapter 1: DECLAWED! Whitepaws sat next to his sister, Brownpelt, sitting his vigil after his warrior ceremony. Everything was peaceful, the river flowed around the camp, the little creek behind the nursery trickled happily through the night. Leaves fluttered down from the trees on the other side of the river, rabbits and mice everywhere scrabbled around, eating seeds and such. the fish splashed in the river and made a loud echo through the almost silent camp. No word was spoken. No cat shuffled out for night hunting. All was silent, until there was rusle in the bushes on the other side of the river. Instantly Brownpelt and Whitepaws turned their heads in that direction. A Beautiful brown and black she-cat emerged from the bushes, but Whitepaws couldn't make out who it was, for it was dark and she was far away. "ThunderClan midnight border patrol, i bet." He thought. He almost said it, but remembered he had to stay silent. They sat and waited and watched the she-cat as she caught sight of the two cats on the island on the river. The she-cat jumped into the river and swam easily to them, emerging and shaking the water out of her fur. Brownpelt and Whitepaws hissed as she stepped closer to them. The she-cat hesitated, then walked a bit closer. Brownpelt stepped forward to confront her, but the she-cat stopped her with a stare. Then she meowed, "Sitting your warrior vigil, young ones?" Curious, Whitepaws noded. The she-cat smiled and purred, "I know because I just came form ThunderClan, they had two new warriors too. They wouldn't give me assistance ethier." She made to walk away, but something in Whitepaws' mind told him to speak. "What do you need help with?" ge blurted. He could sit the vigil again tonight or something, but this cat really looked forlorn and in need of help. "I request food and shelter, and perhaps a permant home." she sighed. "You could get all that as a rouge, couldn't you?" Whitepaws meowed, ignoring the nudge from his sister. "Alas, I could not." the she-cat sighed. "My name's Quick, who are you?" "I'm Whitepaws, this is my sister Brownpelt. But now i messed up my vigil by speaking I will probably still have my apprentice name. why can't you get those things as a rouge?" "I was caught by twolegs a few moons ago, they kept me prisoner for a long time, then they took me somewhere in a monster." Quick started the story. "When I got there, the twolegs stabbed me with something and i went unconcious for a long time. when I woke up, I had no claws." She held up her front paws and showed him her lack of claws. "I still have my back claws, but what use are those?" "I'm going to talk to Redstar. Stay here and watch her." He told Brownpelt, flicking his tail at Quick. He pounded into camp before she could give him an angry look. Whitepaws stepped to the entrance to his leader's, Redstar's, den. "Redstar?" "Whitepaws? What about your vigil?" Whitepaws took that as an invitation to come in. "Redstar, come. there is a rouge with no claws in need of food and shelter." Redstar flicked his tail angrily. Whitepaws could tell he didn't want to help the rouge, but he came anyway. No cat was that cold-hearted to turn away a helpless cat. Quick was sitting just next to Brownpelt, who was lookign annouyied. For the first time, Whitepaws saw her directly in the light. She was beautiful, she looked like a german shepard with a mostly brown head and a black triangle on her face. She had pretty blue eyes, a white front paw, and a nice white-tipped tail. Redstar gave Quick one fast look over and meowed, "Why should we take in this rouge?" "I am helpless, sir." Quick meowed quietly. "You see, I have no front claws, I cannot hunt." Chapter 2: Bright Blue Eyes Quick stared into the bright amber eyes of the browish red tom in front of her. The tom looked slightly surprised she didn't back down at his stare, although inside Quick was hudled in fear. The tom in front of her was three times her size, and she was afraid of amber eyes. They freaked her out, but she didn't know why. She liked blue eyes better, the color of eyes and her mother's eyes. As she held up her paws to show that she had no claws, she noticed Whitepaws stareing at her. When he saw that she had noticed, Whitepaws looked away. She turned her eyes back on Redstar, who didn't look any more convinced than before. "Redstar, please." Brownpelt added to the conversation. "We can't throw out a cat that can't hunt for herself. None in StarClan would approve it." "I know about StarClan." Quick meowed suddenly, surprised at what she had said. "Why would a rouge know about Starclan?" Whitepaws asked. "I had a friend, when I was a kit, he told me about StarClan, and the warrior code, and-" "A friend in the clan?" Redstar asked suddenly. "I don't know, i was a very small kit. I just knew that his mother was a friend of mine. One day we had to leave, my mother's and mine's twolegs were leaving, and we had to go with them. But, I ran away. I don't remember where I went, I just knew i never saw my mother again." Brownpelt's eyes had softened so much Quick was sure they would be marshmellows. "We have to let her stay, Redstar." Brownpelt meowed. "Excuse me, i'm leader of this Clan! You are still an apprentice!" "I'm a warrior now!" "No, Brown''paw''! You and White''paw'' failed your vigil. You'll take your asssment again, and you'll have to earn you're warriors names again! And as for you-" He turned to Quick, but before he could finish a blue-gray she-cat stepped out of camp. "Why are those new warriors speaking on-" then the she-cat saw Quick. "What's going on?" the cats all filled her in on what was going on. Then the she-cat turned back to Redstar. " Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClans